Algo en que pensar
by Ravenclaw's heir
Summary: Es una magnífica noche en la casa de los Weasley mientras celebran la boda de su hijo mayor. Todos están felices por el día, o eso piensan. Una persona mira todo desde la ventana y reflexiona sobre los cambios que pasan en su vida. ¿es feliz o no? HHr


**Disclaimer**: Todo personaje o situación parecida o igual a los libros pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, Salamandra y demás, sólo me pertenece la narrativa.

**Algo en que pensar**

Hermione suspiró mientras miraba por la ventana de la cocina de los Weasley las caras alegres de Bill y Fleur quienes compartían su primer baile como marido y mujer delante de sus invitados. La novia se veía exuberantemente hermosa, su cabellera semi recogida brillando a la luz de las velas, su miraba perdida en los ojos de su esposo. Todos los miraban embelesados con sonrisas de oreja a oreja mientras la pareja se deslizaba por la pista de baile mágicamente puesta para el día. Parecía la ventana a un pasado libre de Voldemort, donde la mayor preocupación era sacar un Aceptable en una nota o llegar tarde al trabajo. Hermione desvió la mirada hacia dentro, tanta felicidad lastimándole el corazón porque no lograba contagiarse de ella. Nunca había visto un futuro tan negro para ella, tan incierto…

Le gustaban los planes, y tenía un plan a seguir que se había derrumbado el momento que vio a Harry sosteniendo el cuerpo sin vida de Cedric y clamando que Lord Voldemort había regresado. Pensó que podía manejarlo, que aún tenía algo de control en su vida, que el plan se había modificado pero que podía arreglarlo, hasta que llegó el día del Departamento de Misterios donde se dio cuenta que tenía tan poco control de su vida (la cual casi pierde) y su futuro como de la opinión de los demás acerca de los derechos de los elfos domésticos. Entró en pánico, un pánico que sacudió toda su existencia ante tal realización (el poco control que tenía sobre su vida), y sólo pudo deshacerse de él la noche que Dumbledore murió, la noche que vio a Harry entrar como un fantasma a la enfermería momentos antes pensando que no volvería a verlo con vida, y lo abrazó no deseando soltarlo nunca más.

Sus pasos resonaron en la cocina mientras caminaba al interior de la casa, y se detuvo ante la puerta trasera al contemplar una de las parejas del patio compartiendo un momento muy íntimo. No eran Bill y Fleur, ni Lupin y Tonks, ni siquiera el señor y la señora Weasley, eran Harry y Ginny, algo apartados de la multitud, hablando en voz baja muy juntos mientras se sostenían de las manos. Había restos de lágrimas en los ojos de Ginny, y Hermione vio (para su total sorpresa) cómo Harry le limpiaba delicadamente los ojos con los dedos. Apartó la vista, aquella escena provocándole náuseas sin saber por qué (o eso ella decía).

Respiró profundamente y se dirigió a las escaleras subiendo tramo tras tramo con pesadez; era como si su cuerpo no deseara que subiera los escalones. Se introdujo en el cuarto de Percy, que en el momento se encontraba vacío, y se sentó ante el viejo escritorio cerca de la ventana, admirando el cielo teñido de rojo y morado que se alzaba ante sus ojos con majestuosidad.

Había estado reflexionando mucho aquellas semanas, y no exactamente acerca de la misión que se cernía sobre ellos, sino acerca de las personas involucradas: Harry y Ron. Ron y ella… era difícil de explicar. Nunca había habido nada en concreto entre ellos, pero siempre había habido _algo_, y no lo podía negar. El pasado curso había estado actuando como una completa adolescente, celosa y vengativa, y se avergonzaba de su comportamiento. Por estar en esas no había prestado atención a Harry en sus fútiles intentos de coger a Malfoy con las manos en la masa, y se sentiría culpable por defraudar a Harry cuando más la necesitaba por el resto de su vida. Pero Ron era lo único en lo que pensaba, y el único en el que pensó en mucho tiempo… parecía que estuviera mirando la vida de otra persona, porque parecía tan ajena a la suya… No podía concebir cómo había tenido un enamoramiento tan infantil, no ahora que las cosas eran de vida o muerte –literalmente-. Suspiró de nuevo quitándose sus tacones y sobándose los pies; estaba tan desacostumbrada a los zapatos altos.

Miró de nuevo hacia el lugar donde momentos antes habían estado Harry y Ginny, y sólo la vio a ella tratando de suprimir más lágrimas que amenazaban con bajar por sus pálidas mejillas. Sintió algo de remordimiento, pero era lo mejor: Ginny no podía ir con ellos por su propio bien y por más que insistiera no lograría convencerlos (o a Harry) de lo contrario.

Harry… él era, a falta de mejores palabras, su mayor bendición y maldición. Si no lo hubiera conocido probablemente ella no sería lo que era en aquel momento, y ella pensó que era una persona bastante decente. Pero cuando lo vio parado a las puertas de la enfermería sintió su mundo entero reubicarse luego de haber colapsado ante el solo pensamiento de no volverlo a ver, y lo único que se le ocurrió fue correr y abrazarlo. Nunca pensó que toda su vida pendería de un hilo, y ése era Harry. Él era su vida entera, se asombró en descubrir, y su bienestar era más importante para ella que ni el suyo, ni el de Ron… No podía describir cómo se sentía ante tal realización, sólo sabía que era muy cierta, y que por más que tratara no podía negarlo, aunque aún lo intentaba.

- ¿Se puede? –preguntó alguien sacándola de su ensimismamiento. Harry estaba a la puerta de la habitación viéndose más pálido que nunca con su túnica negra ante el resplandor de las velas de afuera; el cielo ya estaba totalmente negro.

-Claro, pasa –respondió ella tratando de sonreír pero fallando en el intento.

- ¿Por qué estás a oscuras? -exclamó Harry sacando su varita.

-No… -se apresuró a decir Hermione antes de que Harry prendiera alguna vela en la habitación-, deja así, entra suficiente luz por la ventana.

Harry la miró por un momento, su cara inescrutable, y luego tomando una silla de la habitación, la arrastró, la puso frente a Hermione y se sentó en ella.

-Me dijeron que no te sentías bien… ¿qué tienes? –preguntó lleno de preocupación. El corazón de Hermione dio un brinco, pero ella lo ignoró.

-Sólo estoy algo cansada, no estoy acostumbrada a los tacones –murmuró y señaló con la cabeza los zapatos tirados en el piso.

Harry la miró detenidamente, y sin previo aviso, tomó sus dos pies y, poniéndolos en su regazo, empezó a masajearlos.

-Deja… -masculló Hermione, pero su protesta murió al sentir el dolor aplacarse un poco. Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando a Harry continuar con su trabajo.

- ¿Mejor? –escuchó la voz de Harry a lo lejos.

-Aja… -murmuró relajando todo su cuerpo. Había sido un largo y estresante día.

-Dime de verdad qué te pasa –insistió Harry al notar que las defensas mentales de Hermione se relajaban con el masaje.

Ésta abrió los ojos de golpe y levantó la cabeza para escudriñarlo con la mirada. Harry la miraba a su vez seriamente, esperando pacientemente a que ella confiara en él (como tantas veces él había hecho en ella) mientras seguía masajeando sus pies.

Hermione miró hacia fuera, sin saber qué decir. ¿Cómo confesarle algo que ni siquiera se aceptaba ella misma? Lo miró de reojo y lo vio esperando su respuesta. Sopesó sus posibilidades y pensó que, en vista de que en cualquier momento podían perder la vida, valía la pena decirle la verdad. Cerró los ojos nuevamente por un breve segundo, para sacar fuerzas, y los abrió mirándolo fijamente a él.

-Eres tú –se apresuró a decir antes de perder el valor-. Tú eres lo que me pasa.

Harry la miró sorprendido, y luego su expresión fue reemplazada por aquella de la confusión.

- ¿Cómo dices? –inquirió inseguro de haber escuchado bien.

-Tú, Harry, tú eres lo que me pasa –repitió Hermione claramente con un dejo de impaciencia-, eres tú lo que me tiene así.

- ¿Yo? –dijo Harry todavía confundido-. ¿Qué te hice?

-No de esa manera… -prosiguió Hermione irritada-. Tú… bueno…

Se sintió avergonzada por primera vez, pero ya que había empezado no podía parar. Bajó sus pies del regazo de Harry y se acercó, tomándolo de las manos de una manera similar a la que él había tomado las de Ginny momentos antes. Harry se mostró aún más confundido.

-Yo… -titubeó-, yo… eh… ¡ay, mejor te muestro!

-Bien –dijo Harry algo dubitativo y sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando Hermione recortó la distancia que había entre ellos con un firme beso en los labios. Unos cuantos segundos después ella se retiró, mirando a Harry tan sorprendida como él a ella.

-Yo… -repitió Hermione dándose cuanta de lo que acababa de hacer. Harry por fin había cerrado la boca, pero seguía mirándola como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

- ¿Por qué… por qué hiciste eso? –preguntó Harry cuando al fin recuperó la voz.

-Yo sólo… quería que tú supieras –contestó Hermione mirando sus manos (que en algún momento habían soltado las de Harry).

Permanecieron en silencio por un largo tiempo, sólo roto de vez en cuando por las risas y la música procedentes del patio trasero.

- ¿Hace cuánto? –preguntó al fin Harry y Hermione alzó la vista hacia él. Se veía más serio que nunca. No tenía que explicar su pregunta porque Hermione la entendió muy bien.

-Desde el día de la marca en Hogwarts, desde que entraste a la enfermería, pero puede ser antes de eso, no lo sabría con certeza.

Cayeron de nuevo en el silencio. Una lejana melodía inundó la habitación y por un tiempo fue lo único que se oyó.

-Y… ¿qué significa esto? –exclamó Harry obviamente confundido.

-¡Nada! Yo sólo… quería que lo supieras, no tiene que significar nada, Harry –se apresuró a explicar Hermione con un ligero encogimiento de su corazón.

-Oh –se limitó a decir Harry y se quedaron simplemente mirándose en la penumbra.

Hermione no sabía si sonreír o llorar, o hacer ambas cosas. Tampoco sabía si dejar de mirar a Harry, pero no encontraba la manera de dejar de hacerlo. Le acababa de decir (o más bien demostrar) los nuevos sentimientos que tenía hacia él, pero aún ni ella sabía muy bien qué eran exactamente. Se levantó de la silla de un brinco y Harry se sobresaltó ligeramente.

-Bien, sólo quería que lo supieras –dijo Hermione con voz mecánica recogiendo sus tacones-. Voy a ponerme unos zapatos más cómodos…

-¡Espera! –Brincó Harry de su silla también parándose frente a ella-. Esto… esto no es _nada_, Hermione, es…

- ¿Qué? –preguntó ella sin poder contenerse. Observó a Harry por un momento y luego suspiró desilusionada al ver que no hacía ni decía nada. Se encogió de hombros y le dio la espalda antes de encaminarse a la puerta, pero antes de llegar a ella Harry la tomó del brazo y la hizo girar hacia él.

- ¿Qué? –repitió ella algo más irritada pero antes de poder decir nada más encontró la boca de Harry sobre la suya. Automáticamente dejó caer los tacones al piso y rodeó a Harry con sus brazos mientras él la atraía hacia si por la cintura. En ese momento sintió el ligero sabor de whisky de Fuego en sus labios, pero no le importó. Tampoco le importó pensar que tal vez esos mismos labios habían besado los de Ginny en la misma noche (unos celos incontenibles e _inconfundibles_ se apoderaron de ella momentáneamente) y ni siquiera reparó en Voldemort y los pedazos de su alma que tenían que destruir en los próximos meses (o quizá años), sólo le importó el hecho que en ese momento, en aquella habitación sumida en la oscuridad, Harry la besaba como si no hubiera un mañana, y bien podría ser el caso.

Cuando la necesidad de respirar se volvió mayor que el deseo de seguir en los brazos de Harry, ambos rompieron el beso, pero no se alejaron el uno del otro. Hermione permaneció con los ojos cerrados, deseando con todo su ser recordar ese momento para siempre, y finalmente los abrió para encontrarse con la mirada penetrante de Harry. No dijeron nada al instante, las palabras sobraban en el momento; se limitaron a mirarse fijamente. Al final Harry rompió el silencio entre ellos.

-Esto es de todo menos nada –murmuró y Hermione rió ligeramente. Se miraron por otro momento y luego se deshicieron de su abrazo. Hermione recogió sus tacones nuevamente y esta vez logró llegar hasta la puerta. Antes de salir giró hacia Harry.

- ¿Qué crees que es? –preguntó con un leve tono de voz.

-Algo, definitivamente es algo –respondió Harry con una sutil sonrisa, pero que marcaba toda una diferencia en su rostro.

-Nos veremos abajo –dijo Hermione devolviéndole la sonrisa y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

--

**N/A: **Bien, en vísperas del nuevo libro, y en un inusitado arranque de inspiración que tuve anoche, escribí esta pequeña pieza. Espero que les haya gustado, ciertamente alejó de mí cierta tristeza que me dio. Sólo les digo que dudo mucho que Harry y Hermione vayan a suceder en realidad, y antes de que me maten por decir aquello espero que respeten mi opinión. Sin embargo seguirán siendo mi pareja favorita sin importar lo que pase, y dudo mucho que deje de escribir sobre ellos en el futuro, es más, creo que seguiré haciéndolo porque para mí no hay mejor pareja sobre la cual escribir que sobre ésta. De nuevo, ojala lo hayan disfrutado y espero sus comentarios. Feliz lectura del libro para los que lo vayan a leer.


End file.
